Memoria
by UncrewedCandy29
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring EreAnnie.
1. Coffee Shop AU

**So yeah... I decided to make drabbles for Ereannie. I'm accepting any request for this pairing. Coz honestly... THEY NEED MORE LOVE! You can ask at my Tumblr or PM or review. The choice is yours.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan.**

**Prompt by **_**Anonymous**_** (tumblr): Ereannie Coffee shop Modern AU**

* * *

><p>Annie sat at her favourite spot in the coffee shop.<p>

It was a normal Saturday for her. Usually she would be locked in the house playing games or surf the internet on Saturdays. It was a pretty much boring day for her. So she decided to go grab a Toffee Nut at Starbucks and plus the internet at her house had some kind of problem.

So she can't download anything and she can't open her Instagram.

Which is a pain in the ass.

She was also supposed to be receiving her precious Hard Disk today. Her Hard Disk was with Eren Jaeger, who is transferring some animes in it. Blame the internet. Well she did told him she was at Starbucks and he asked if she want her Hard Disk that day.

Naturally she didn't want to burden anyone. She didn't mind if he wants to give it to her or not on that day.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly, "I forgot to bring your Hard Disk."

Annie just sighed as she handed him the Toffee Nut that she bought.

He sipped the coffee tasting and savouring it. "I think I just broke my Starbucks virginity."

She stared at Eren with a blank expression, as if he was speaking in another language.

"What...?" Eren asked.


	2. They're Dating!

**I'm still taking request for this pairing. Just ask at my tumblr or PM or review. The choice is yours.**

**Tumblr: **_**willowshadow**_

**Prompt by **_**Cyborg**_** (Guest): Something where another character (Possibly from one of the more major pairing for Eren and Annie) is shocked to learn that Eren and Annie are dating. (AN: Minor Marcomina ahead)**

* * *

><p>Mina stood frozen as she heard Eren talking with someone named Annie. She turned towards Marco if he had heard them. Oblivious to them, Marco merely studied the books with his brows furrowed in concentration. <em>Why are they here?<em>

Mina grabbed Marco and pulled him towards where she heard Eren's voice. "Hey!" Marco exclaimed, surprised.

She pushed Marco against the bookshelf and covers his mouth with her hand. She slowly removed her hand and peered around the bookshelf. Marco followed her gaze since he was fairly curious himself. "Annie and Eren are dating?!" Mina whispered.

Marco turned his head towards Mina. "Weren't you the one who said, 'they're hopelessly in love'," Marco intimidated her, in which he deserves a glare from Mina. "Or was it Reiner who said that."

"Reiner?" Mina smiled, slightly amused.

"Yeah."

"He really needs to ask Krista out on a date soon."


	3. Sparring (Modern AU)

**I'm still taking request for this pairing. Just ask at my tumblr or PM or review. The choice is yours.**

**Tumblr: **_**willowshadow**_

**Prompt by **_**Mr Cheese (Guest)**_**: Modern AU, Eren just got his a** handed to him by Annie at the dojo (AN: I don't know dojo. So I'm changing it to taekwondo)**

* * *

><p>Eren had his sparring gear on.<p>

Well technically this is the second time he had been on a sparring competition. The first time when he was 9 years old and he received a bronze medal. Now he's 15 years old. His gred belt now is high. Only one more year till he can sit for the next exam and earn his black belt.

Eren stood with hands up in a 'guarding block'. He least expect that he would be fighting with Annie Leonhardt, who is a gred higher than him.

Annie looked at him with a bored yet serious expression. The match itself was tough. Eren had only managed to score a few points. He managed to get a bronze medal again. While Annie received the gold medal.

In the end, Eren got his ass kicked by a girl shorter than him.


	4. Reunion (Family AU)

**I'm still taking request for this pairing. Just ask at my tumblr or PM or review. The choice is yours.**

**Tumblr: **_**willowshadow**_

**Prompt by **_**nakamatoo**_** (Tumblr): Ereannie family Au. Eren and annie have a child, but annie leaves her family in fear that she will endanger the child and become a bad mother. Eren becomes a single father. (AN: Annie and Eren are around mid-twenties. And they are a bit OCC. Sorry.)**

* * *

><p>She feels disgusted of herself. She didn't know how but Eren manage to find her. Annie had ran all the way to Sina after she had conceived their child. She couldn't bear to raise the child. She fears she would harm the baby.<p>

It has been 5 years since she stepped foot on Trost. She was full aware that Eren would manage to find her somehow. Annie had prayed to the goddesses – for the first time – that she wouldn't bump into Eren or any of their friends.

But luck didn't favour her.

A child suddenly collided into her causing him to drop the toy in his hand. Annie bends down to pick up the toy he dropped and handed it back to him. The boy looked familiar somehow but she couldn't pinpoint who. He had chocolate brown hair and baby blue eyes. The boy smiled shyly. "Thank you."

"Where are your parents?" Annie asked, smiling slightly. "They must be worried."

Before the boy could answer, someone had picked him up and hug him tightly. "I thought I lost you," the man spoke softly, the voice sounded familiar to her ears.

He turned around to thank the Annie. They both stood frozen. Green orbs clashes with Annie's sea blue orbs.

Eren Jeagar.

Eren turn towards the boy. "Mikasa and Armin are at the bookstore. I'll meet you there, ok?"

The boy nodded and made his way to the bookstore as his feet reaches the ground. Eren turn towards Annie, his eyes filled with anger. "Why?"

Annie turned her gaze away. "I am sorry," she mumbled.

"You left him when he was a baby," Eren said in a-matter-of-factly, he kept his anger in checked. "I barely had a job to hold and you left. Just like that. For 5 years, Annie."

"I didn't mean to!" Tears were starting to form.

"Don't come near him," Eren said, sharply. "I don't want to see your face anymore."


	5. The Last Painting

**I'm still taking request for this pairing. Just ask at my tumblr or PM or review. The choice is yours.**

**Tumblr: **_**willowshadow**_

**Requested by **_**Anon**_** (tumblr)**

**Prompt: **Annie is going blind, and is a portrait artist. She decides to paint one final portrait of her boyfriend who she'll never see again.** (AN: Annie is a bit vulnerable in this story. I was listening to Memoria(OST Fate Zero) when I wrote this XD)**

* * *

><p>Annie sits with her legs crossed on the stool, staring at the canvas in front of her. She had her pallet filled with 4 different colours on her right hand while on the other hand a paintbrush. She stares at the canvas hoping for an inspiration to hit her.<p>

But none came.

So she sat there, staring like an idiot. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize a certain somebody approaches her and wraps his arms around her waist. She leaned on to him. "Aren't you working a little too hard?" Eren chuckled.

Annie breathed out a tired breath as she placed her pallet and paintbrush on the small table beside her. Eren release her as she turns around and face her boyfriend. They are still not on eye level. "I want to paint something," she said quietly. "But I don't know what. I could hardly see a thing! "

"Don't say that!" Eren said firmly.

How can she not? Eren and Annie know that sooner or later she is going to blind. Damn Eren and his optimistic side. She could hardly two feet in front of her. She spends most of her time in the house. Painting, sketching, reading, pretty much like that. She hardly went outside of her house.

She would only go out with Eren. Her mom had died of childbirth and her father occasionally visits her.

Annie would rather stay in the house than go outside with those ridiculous spectacles. She even considered throwing it out of the window one day.

One day.

She couldn't sleep that day. Even with the lights closed, she still couldn't sleep. Annie turn to her left only to meet Eren's sleeping figure. His mouth was hanging open and his hair even more tousled that before.

Annie got out of the bed with only wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. She crept out from their bedroom quietly, not making any sound. She went to the living room to finish her unfinished painting.

After a while deciding what she should paint, she finally decided to paint a portrait of Eren.

This is probably the last time Annie paints a picture of him.

Annie picks up the paintbrush, dipping it with the colour on the pallet and starts painting.


	6. Forsaken

**I'm still taking request for this pairing. Just ask at my tumblr or PM or review. The choice is yours.**

**Tumblr: **_**willowshadow**_

**Requested by **_**Anon**_** (tumblr)**

**Prompt: **Eren is dyslexic, in a wheelchair, and has recently moved to Trost. He is shunned for three months by everyone at his school. Then, he meets Annie Leonhart. Too bad Annie has been dead for the past 100 years.

* * *

><p>Eren Jeagar stared at the house his parents had just bought a few weeks ago. He was aware that they were hiding something from him since they bought the house.<p>

The brunette had changed for the past several months. He changed ever since the accident happened and took away his legs. He had been gloomier and angrier than before. He begins to shut everyone out.

His mother, his father and even his adopted sister, Mikasa.

He didn't even speak a word to his friends – since he is quite popular at school for his reputation. He didn't want pity from anyone.

Eren could only describe himself in one word: useless.

He is so useless to the point where he have to relay on others.

Eren wheeled himself up the ramp his father had installed and enter his new home. "Do you like it?" his mother asked him from behind.

"Yeah, it's ok," Eren replied. He gave her a smile for better reassurance.

Carla Jeagar showed him his room, which was beside Mikasa's room. The house itself isn't that big enough to begin with, but just enough for the four of them. His room is pretty much simple. Even most of his stuff is in the room already. Its pretty much normal.

Until he turned towards the window and saw a lone figure leaning against the wall.

Someone who was not related to him – or Mikasa.

Eren turned towards Carla, to see if she noticed the intruder. She hadn't, even though she was right there, right in front of them.

"It's not much," Carla continued, "but I hope its ok."

"Its fine, Mom."

"Well," she said, "I should start on dinner."

"I'll be out in a minute. I want to get settled in here."

Carla closed the door as she went out. Eren waited until he was sure she was at the kitchen. "All right," he said to the lone figure. "Who the fuck are you?"

She turned her attention to Eren, surprised. "Why should I answer?"

"In case you haven't notice, you're in my room."

The blonde smirked at the boy before her. "Quite the temper, are we?" she teased.

"Fuck off, Blondie."

Three months had passed since he moved to Trost. It's quite a small town, and since there is no special school at Trost, Eren had been transferred to a normal high school along with Mikasa.

School was hell, as expected. Eren was shunned by everyone at school – apart from Mikasa. Then Annie starts to follow Eren around for the past few weeks, out of boredom. Apart from Annie begin dead for over a century, he enjoyed her presence and they had become friends, even though they quarrelled often.

Eren started to do some research on Annie, since he is quite curious. He found out that she was executed because she was a traitor to the humanity. Annie looked exactly like the one in the picture. The brown leather jacket that she always wore with the unicorn crest on it – he found out she was under the military branch called Military Police.

The more he did the research on her; he found out that all the names from a century ago were so similar to them. Even those looks, personality.

Armin Arlet, Jean Kirstein, Sasha Braus, Mikasa Ackerman.

What surprise him the most is that he found a person name 'Eren Jeagar'. It was mentioned quite a few times along with Annie's name. That Eren Jeagar looked exactly like him, even his brash personality – Eren cringed at that. Thousands of questions went through his mind.

"Shocking, isn't it?"

Eren turned around and faced Annie, who was looking over his shoulder. "Everyone here is very similar to those back then," Annie said quietly. "My only regret was lying and betraying you in the end."

Eren stared at her, dumb folded. "Do you believe in reincarnation?" Eren asked.

"No," Annie scoffed. "But I think I do believe in it now."


	7. Annie's Little Moments

**I'm still taking request for this pairing. Just ask at my tumblr or PM or review. The choice is yours.**

**Tumblr: **_**willowshadow**_

**Requested by **_**B.A. the Sackboy**_

**Prompt: **if Annie were drunk… lol

* * *

><p>It was definitely a bad idea for going to the party hosted by Reiner at his dorm room.<p>

Eren was horrified to see a drunken Annie. She did laugh and smile a lot. She was also quite a chatterbox. Totally the opposite of the Annie he knew.

Since he is still sober, he dragged Annie back to her dorm. She immediately went to her room and she stripped on the way.

Eren looked away as she striped in front of him and she landed on the bed fast asleep. His cheeks turning a bright shade of crimson. He took a blanket lying on the couch and covered Annie's sleeping form.

"Good night," he whispered. Eren kissed her forehead and head to his dorm, closing the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>or if she had a sleepwalking problem. I'm in love with sleepwalkers. ;)

* * *

><p>Eren woke in the middle of the night when he heard someone closing the door. He didn't pay any mind on it and try to go back to sleep. He turned to his right, left arm stretch out and felt nothing.<p>

He lift his head up from the pillow. _Where the heck did Annie go?_

Eren crawled out of bed and head out to the living room. He dragged his feet to the kitchen and saw Annie flipping through the calendar. "Why are you looking at the calendar for?" Eren asked.

Annie continues to flip the calendar. "Hey," Eren said. "Were you listening?"

Eren took three long strides to reach her. He turned her to face him and push the bangs away from her face. Her eyes are cloudy.

Eren chuckled to himself. She was sleepwalking. He was glad that they live in an apartment or not he would be worried is she broke her neck while walking down the stairs.

He tugged her hand but she refuse to bulge. Eren sighed. He bends slightly to tuck his arm under her legs and carried her bridal style.

She leaned her head against his chest, eyes closed. Eren carried her back to their bedroom, closing the door with his heel and placed her on the bed gently. He went to his side of the bed and laid there. He pulled Annie against him and slowly drifting asleep.

Eren should this to her in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't resist writing both of it :p<strong>


	8. A Gust of Hate

**I'm accepting requests for this pairing. Just ask at my tumblr or PM or drop a review. The choice is yours.**

**Tumblr: **_**willowshadow**_

**Requested by **_**Anon **_**(tumblr)**

**Prompt:** Annie babysits Mikasa's dog, Eren.

* * *

><p>"Move," Annie ordered as she pushed the Siberian husky, that is happily sleeping on her lap, as far as possible.<p>

Damn Mikasa for having her to babysit her damn dog, Eren. Annie placed her book down as she felt a vibration coming from the side table beside her. "How's Eren?" Mikasa asked, without a single greeting.

"The devil's not dead yet, if that's what you're asking," Annie replied, glaring at the dog. "You owe me big time."

* * *

><p><strong>This is more or less like the original story I wrote. I lost 6 complete stories. My thumbdrive crash and – I should really stop talking about it.<strong>


	9. A Bridge Between Two Worlds

**I'm accepting requests for this pairing. Just ask at my tumblr or PM or drop a review. The choice is yours.**

**Tumblr: **_**willowshadow**_

**Requested by **_**Anon **_**(tumblr)**

**Prompt: **Annie must care for Eren, a griffon.

* * *

><p>Annie was very, very much annoyed with the current situation. She can't even get a quiet time alone ever since she had a one-night stand with Eren. Even in the library he manage to annoy the hell out of her. "Can you just turn into a griffon or something?" Annie asked, clearly annoyed.<p>

Eren smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I can't. I only can change to a griffon at night only."

Annie glared at him and turned her attention back on the book in her hands. She had been in the library ever since she had found out about Eren's _true_ identity. She had search for books that involves with griffon. She needed to get rid of Eren fast.

The blonde dropped the book on the table. "Remind me again, why are you still sticking around?"

Eren's emerald green eyes flickered to Annie then back to mark on his hand. "I can't really do anything since I'm bound to you," he replied. He took her right hand into his and tapped on the small, intricate tattoo-like mark on her palm. "As you can see, you have the same mark as I have. I don't really know much about my kind but I do know this. Whoever has the same mark shows that they are mated. The goddesses chose the perfect person for my kind to pair with."

Eren looked deep into her eyes and it was filled with question but her expression remains the same. "Since I'm bound to you until the rest of my life, I can't have sex with anyone but you," he chuckled. "So you don't have to worry about me cheating on you – like your previous boyfriends."

His face suddenly darkens. "You on the other hand, can go fuck with anyone. But you won't bare them any children. Because you can only bare my children."

Annie snatched her hand away. "Why are the goddesses doing this?"

Eren shrugs and smiled at her. "So you do have a heart after all."

Luckily for Eren, he manage to duck the flying book headed to his direction.

* * *

><p><strong>I really don't know what came over me.<strong>


	10. Shadows of Tomorrow

**I'm accepting requests for this pairing. Just ask at my tumblr or PM or drop a review. The choice is yours.**

**Tumblr: **_**willowshadow**_

**Requested by **_**Anon **_**(tumblr)**

**Prompt:** Eren tries to get Annie to come out of the crystal.

* * *

><p>Eren touched the crystal cage; it wasn't as cold as he thought it was going to be. He sighed and spoke quietly, "Annie… Please come out of the crystal."<p>

He did felt kind of idiotic talking to the unconscious girl in the crystal. But he was desperate. It has been long since he last felt her cold chapped lips against his. He misses her, and he's brave enough to say it out loud.

He leaned his forehead against the crystal and closed his eyes. "I love you," he muttered before leaving. Eren knew that there is no way on Earth anyone can convince Annie out of the crystal. Not even him.

Because deep inside they knew of the dangers that lies ahead of her.

* * *

><p><strong>What'swrongwithme?Ican'twriteadamnthingright. <strong>


	11. Master Chef

**I'm accepting requests for this pairing. Just ask at my tumblr or PM or drop a review. The choice is yours.**

**Tumblr: **_**willowshadow**_

**Requested by **_**Anon **_**(tumblr)**

**Prompt:** Eren made Annie's favourite food for her birthday. He either undercooked it or overcooked it.

* * *

><p>Eren knew that Annie had a thing for lasagna. So he decided to make one for her birthday because he knew that they have a – money – problem. Since Annie's part-time job depends on how much people bought her paintings. They both had taken a job at a local restaurant, it may not be much but at least it's something rather than nothing.<p>

It is embarrassing for Eren to admit that he is bad in cooking and baking – that is why he is a waiter. Unless you count frying eggs and making French toast as cooking, then yes, he does cook – only those two dishes.

There he was standing in the kitchen – with Krista's help – making lagsania. Since Krista is a Master Chef – as Eren like to call it, he decided to seek for her help. And she's also the nicest person he ever met so… What's there to argue?

"You're in a pissy mood today," Eren commented as he stirred the gravy.

Krista glared at him before she continues chopping the onions into smaller pieces. "I'm getting morning sickness lately."

"Food poisoning?" Eren asked.

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Hmm… Maybe."

Krista added in the onion into the gravy and looked at the clock on the wall. "I have an appointment with the doctor. You think you can handle this by yourself?"

"Positive." Eren grinned at her.

Krista washed her and pulled out the hair band holding her hair together. She grabbed her coat and headed out. "Good luck with Annie."

The brunette was eager to finish the lasagna he made. He was pleased of himself when he saw the little smile Annie had gave him that day. The lasagna was surprisingly good, Annie had to admit that. After all, Eren did follow Krista's instructions.

But Annie didn't dare to point out that the meat was undercooked.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I want lasagna (I'm not even if that's the correct spelling)<strong>


	12. Shadows of Tomorrow Part 2

**I'm accepting requests for this pairing. Just ask at my tumblr or PM or drop a review. The choice is yours.**

**Tumblr: **_**willowshadow**_

**Requested by **_**Anon **_**(tumblr)**

**Prompt:** AU: When Mikasa yells that she'll rip Annie into pieces, Eren merely smirks and says he wont let her do that to his ally.

* * *

><p>"I'll tear you to pieces," Mikasa said, through her gritted teeth. Her fist had curled up into a fist, ready to beat the hell out of Annie.<p>

She stopped her actions mid-air as Eren stood in front of Annie, shielding her from Mikasa. Her eyes widen, she was really surprise. Eren had never done this before.

"Move, Eren," she said, her grey eyes harden with anger.

Eren had the nerves to actually smirk. "I won't allow you to do that to my ally. Hanji had given orders not to execute her, unless it was necessary to do so."

Mikasa dropped her fist and glared at Annie before she headed towards the mess hall. As a soldier, she knows that orders are above everything else – even keeping her family safe. She sat down beside Armin and stared at the food in front of her. It didn't surprise her that the food ratio had gone little.

She begins to wonder, who was the _real_ monster earlier. Is it Annie?

Or is it Mikasa, herself?

* * *

><p><strong>I really need a dose of happiness. Why can't I write something happy for a change?!<strong>


	13. Concert

**I'm accepting requests for this pairing. Just ask at my tumblr or PM or drop a review. The choice is yours.**

**Tumblr: **_**willowshadow**_

**Requested by **_**Anon **_**(tumblr)**

**Prompt: **Eren and Annie met at a concert.

* * *

><p>The brunette turned to his right where his blond friend was standing. He scanned around the area where they stood but he could not find him. He was afraid that his adopted sister found out that he was not in his room sleeping.<p>

Mikasa always manage to find a way – somehow.

He weaved through the crowd to the main entrance. Eren pulled out his iPhone 5c and was about to call Armin when he suddenly collided into someone. He looked up from his phone and stared at the blonde. Her sea blue eyes showing no emotion apart from the annoyed mixed with a bored look on her face, as if she found Eren stupid.

"Sorry," he apologized, when he realised he was staring for too long.

"Annie!" The blonde turned towards the direction of her dark haired friend. She gestured to the blonde to follow her. She only huffed and walk towards her friend.

Eren glanced at the blonde called 'Annie'.

He could have sworn he knew her from somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>I've never been to a concert before so… I kind of went with what I watch from movies. School is going to start in 2 more days so... I'm not sure when I'll post the rest of the drabbles. <strong>


	14. First Kiss

**I'm accepting requests for this pairing. Just ask at my tumblr or PM or drop a review. The choice is yours.**

**Tumblr: **_**willowshadow**_

**Requested by **_**Anon **_**(tumblr)**

**Prompt: **Eren x Annie first kiss

* * *

><p>Annie's first kiss was stolen by Eren-freaking-Jaeger.<p>

Technically its not really a kiss. But it is still a kiss!

That idiot just had to choose dare in their Truth or Dare game and she is the victim. Annie had glared at him, shooting daggers. But it somehow doesn't affect him; instead he leaned in and peck a small kiss on her cheek.

In which lead to both the parties to blush, furiously.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why this came to my mind…<strong>


	15. Baby Talk

**I'm accepting requests for this pairing. Just ask at my tumblr or PM or drop a review. The choice is yours.**

**Tumblr: **_**willowshadow**_

**Requested by **_**Anon **_**(tumblr)**

**Prompt: **Eren and Annie trying to get their baby to say its first word

* * *

><p>"Come on baby," Eren cooed. "Dad…dy… Daddy."<p>

The toddler's face was scrunched up in concentration. "Da…da.."

Eren grinned in triumph. The poor baby was attacked with kisses from the father. Finally! After months of trying to make the baby to say its first words!

"I could have sworn the first word would be 'titans'," Annie smirked.

"Shut up."


	16. Betrayed

**I'm accepting requests for this pairing. Just ask at my tumblr or PM or drop a review. The choice is yours.**

**Tumblr: **_**willowshadow**_

**Requested by **_**Anon **_**(tumblr)**

**Prompt: **AU where Annie succeeded in capturing Eren

* * *

><p>Eren woke up with his hand chained together. He looked up and saw Annie sitting across the table. She had her Desert Eagle on the table, its muzzle facing Eren.<p>

He narrowed his eyes. "Why?" he asked, loud enough for both of them to hear.

"I had my orders," she replied.

"You lied to me."

Annie's eyes flickered to Eren, his eyes filled with anger. She stood up with the Desert Eagle in hand and walked towards the door, opening it slightly. "I ever did lied to you," Annie said quietly before closing the door shut behind her.

Eren leaned back on his chair, staring – more to glaring at the ceiling. He was betrayed by the one he called 'friend'.

* * *

><p><strong>T^T I tried my best.<strong>


	17. Breaking Free

**I'm accepting requests for this pairing. Just ask at my tumblr or PM or drop a review. The choice is yours.**

**Tumblr: **_**willowshadow**_

**Requested by **_**Anon **_**(tumblr)**

**Prompt:** Annie and Eren running away

* * *

><p>"Annie," Eren called her name quietly. "Wake up."<p>

Annie opened her eyes slowly. She narrowed her eyes when he reached for something in his pocket. He pulled out a set of keys. "Eren? What are you doing here?"

He placed the right key for the lock and twists it open. "Isn't it obvious? I'm getting you out of here," Eren replied, grinning. Is he – of course he's crazy. He's Eren Jaeger after all, the suicidal bastard. "Ymir is waiting for us outside and Reiner is getting Bertholdt out."

"Ymir?" Annie whispered quietly, barely audible. Eren shrugged and hands her the stolen 3 Dimensional Maneuver Gear.

The five of them knew of the dangers if they run away from the Walls. They don't feel belonged there. They constantly have to put on a mask so that the rest of their friends won't suspect that they are monsters inside. They only have one place in mind.

Their actual hometown.

* * *

><p><strong>Pffttt… This is so shitty. Since we don't really know much about the 'hometown', I'm just going to leave it like this. I'll probably continue it some other time because I have about 50 prompts to write and 2 stories to complete.<strong>


	18. Petra's Funeral

**I'm accepting requests for this pairing. Just ask at my tumblr or PM or drop a review. The choice is yours.**

**Tumblr: **_**willowshadow**_

**Requested by **_**Anon **_**(tumblr)**

**Prompt: **Eren doesn't allow himself to go to Petra's funeral because he is still in love with her killer

* * *

><p>Eren leaned against a tree, staring at the crowd.<p>

It was Petra's funeral.

He did felt guilty, just because he is still in love with Annie. It may consider rude but still… Eren shoved his hand in his pockets and turned around. He looked over his shoulder to see the funeral had just started.

Eren looked up at the sky. Things would have been better if he had made the right choice that day.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so use to writing angst nowadays. But anyway, I'm sorry for not being active for the past weeks (I think). I was busy with school. Too much homeworks… Anywho… I was thinking about writing a fic about <strong>_**NejiTen**_** or **_**ShikaTema.**_** I don't know maybe I should, maybe I shouldn't.**

**PS. I'm working on a multi-chap Ereannie story. But I want to finish it first before I post it here on FanFiction.**


End file.
